


A night on the town

by Dog_Gone_Wrong



Category: Night on the Town - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Time, I dont know what I am doing., Lesbian, Not related to a fandom., Porn, Porn Without Plot, woman/woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dog_Gone_Wrong/pseuds/Dog_Gone_Wrong
Summary: After a heady night on the town, two girls head back together.
Kudos: 3





	A night on the town

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at this kind of writing. Any feedback on grammar or story would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

I fumble with the keys, my heart constricting violently in my chest.

She pushes herself against me the minute we step inside. God, it has been a long time.

Pushing into the cold hard wall behind me, struggling for breath under the pressure. I arch into it, opening my lips ever so slightly. The kiss softens then breaks, I feel my face go red. The familiar pink blush springing up on her cheeks as well. 

“Well then.” I gesture towards the living room, smiling. “Do come in.”

she smiles back, shuffling around me. 

I pull off my jacket, the house is warm and I feel a little more than hot under the collar. She gives me a funny look as I place the jacket carefully on the back of a chair. 

“you have a nice house?” she glances about the space, smiling sheepishly. 

“Yeah, it’s alright,” I reply, feeling a little foolish. “Uh. Would you like a drink?” 

She steps closer, breaching the small gap between us in a moment. Gently pulling me closer, her hands wrap around my waist and I find myself unable to look her in the eye.

“No.” A mischievous smile creeps across her face. bending closer, she hangs intoxicatingly close to me. “I think I am alright.” Ever so gently, her hand pulls my chin toward her, lingering on the side of my jaw as our lips brush together. 

My hands graze her back, resting gently on her sides. I feel a flush of heat run through me, leaning into the embrace. 

“Mmm.” I start, we break apart again, “Actually. I think I need a whisky.” She sighs, releasing her hand from my waist.

I shakily pour myself a drink, staring into the glass without taking a sip.

“Do you want to do this?” her tone comes out serious, the liquid ripples in my shaking hand. I pause, glancing up at her worried expression.

“Uh, well. Yes. Yeah, I want to. It’s just that… I have never really been with an uh, a girl before...” I try not to meet her eye, desperately trying to gauge her reaction without exposing my shame.

Her frown softens, she leans over the counter, her low-cut top exposing a tantalising amount of skin.

“That’s alright.” she shrugs, “There is a first time for everything.” she gestures vaguely with her hands an assuring grin showing slightly crooked front teeth. 

I try to smile back, placing the glass, untouched on the counter. “Could I. Could I see them? um.” I glance down at her chest, my throat going dry.

She chuckles a little, “You want me to go first?” 

I laugh at myself, “If that’s alright with you?”

she pulls her top off slowly, I step around the counter. staring wide-eyed at the tan, taut muscles across her stomach. She leads, bringing my arms up to her waist. Kissing me gently, she pulls at the buttons on my shirt, I help her undo them, greedily pressing harder into her face.

She unclips her bra as I pull off my shirt. My breath catches. Two dark circles staring back at me. 

“you still want to touch?” she grabs at my hands gently pulling me closer. 

Her back arches, a small gasp shaking her lips as I run my hands over her bare skin. 

"Your hands are cold."

Feeling over the bumps and ridges of her body. Something pulses in me. Fire running through my head as my own heart rate thrums in my ears. she brings her mouth down to mine, whispering. 

“Harder,”

I press into her. My nerves leaking away as something primal takes over. running my hands over her hardened nipples, feeling her hips crush gently against mine. She rips at my bra, tearing it off and crashing her lips against mine again.

Guiding us both to the couch in a locked embrace, fumbling, a grin on my face, pulling open my zipper. Her tight black pencil skirt drops to the ground and we fall back into the couch cushions.

She stops for a second, I watch her bare chest rising and falling in from of me. She presses her lips to my neck, pushing me further into the cushions. A hand delicately placed on my fly sends shivers across my spine. She kisses up my neck, lingering on my collarbone one hand gently feeling the fabric on my thighs. I shudder. 

Sliding my hands underneath her black panties, I feel the wiry black hair, the soft delicate skin. She moans softly as I press down into the hard nodule, rocking back and forth as she nips and kisses harder across my neck and collarbone. 

“Mmm..yes..please..more.” she breathes, arching up into my hand.

I slide further down, feeling her damp opening stretch under the pressure. Her hands clutch at me, she pulls herself down, hitting the sofa’s hard armrest. Nuzzling her face into my stomach, kissing further down, pulling off my clothes.

“you first.” she flashes a mischievous grin before bending down.

Her mouth grazes my groin, I exhale quickly, my shoulders pinching behind me with each soft exhale. Her slick tongue pressing into the soft folds, I stretch backwards fire racing through me. 

She works around the wirey hair, sucking gently at the skin, working deftly at my clit, sending burning heat through me. 

I lose myself in the hot embrace of her mouth, my breath hitching, moans escaping my lips as she works faster into the sensitive skin. Gripping at the sides of the couch with feverish strength. All sense of place leave me, all that matters is her tongue on my skin. She doesn’t stop, pushing past the plateau and making my whole body shudder, arching up. My neck snaps back, desperately biting at my lips, trying to stop loud, wanton cries from leaving my mouth. I feel every muscle tense, rippling through me. 

Her mouth leaves my opening and I collapse back into the couch. Breathing hard, staring up at her dark eyes. Her mouth covered in glistening, shiny, liquid. 

She smiles, wiping at it with the back of her hand. I pull her in for another kiss, an acrid taste filling my own mouth. My hand wanders back down, stroking idly between her legs. Keeping her mouth to mine. 

She pulls off the panties completely, I test her opening gently with my hand, stroking her hard, dark nipples with the other. Her breathing catches as I push a finger into her wet opening. She takes another one, driving into my hand. Breathing hard and fast. I brush my thumb over her clit, she murmurs encouragement. One hand pressed against my chest the other gripping the back of the couch. I move into a steadier rhythm, abandoning the gentle caress. 

She moves with the rhythm, occasionally crying out, back arched, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Ah. Harder!” the fire in her voice sends a thrill through me. I latch onto her neck, pulling her body closer. I push my fingers into her opening with speed, again and again she takes them. Crushing me under the full weight of her body.

She calls out, tensing violently, I can feel her shaking on top of me. Her mouth gapes open, breathing soft moans as she winds down. I pull my hand away. Staring with fascination at the slimy clear liquid coating my fingers, running down the back of my hand.

We stare at each other in a moment of silence. She reaches for the tissue box beside the couch, wiping her mouth down and handing it to me. I pull a scratchy blanket off the back of the couch, letting her rest beside me on the couch.

I could have slept like this. Listening to her breathing slow, feeling her warm body pressed against mine. Not enough room for us both on the couch, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. she smiles at me. 

“what?” I chide, smiling back. 

“Not too bad for a first eh?” The cheeky smile is back on her mouth. I feel tempted to kiss her again, but a question comes to mind.

“Are you. uh. Do you want to stay the night?” 

she sighs, giving me a sympathetic look, “I would. Really, but I have a meeting tomorrow and I certainly can’t go in that,” she glances at her clothes strewn about the floor.

“Ah,” I reply, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. She sits up on her elbow.

“But,” she leans down, leaving a gentle kiss on my lips. “I could come back another time? If that works.” 

“Yeah. Another time. I think that works.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, let me know if you have any suggestions for future scenarios. ;)


End file.
